1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to a mechanism for connecting a plurality of electronic devices with a high accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing device such as a computer, many CPUs are mounted and packaged with a high density to improve the processing performance of the information processing device. However, there is a limit to the size and weight of one computer. Accordingly, the connection of a plurality of computers is essential to realize the high-speed processing performance. Conventionally, a single-sided backplane (back wiring board) is mounted in a cabinet of each computer, and a plurality of CPU boards are mounted on this backplane. Many cables are used to electrically connect the computers for the purpose of transmission of signals therebetween. Since many cables are used to electrically connect the computers as mentioned above, a connecting frame for storing the cables are used to mechanically connect the computers.
In such a conventional information processing unit employing a plurality of computers connected together, many cables must be connected to the computers one by one in a computer room at a destination, causing the requirement of much time for installation of the information processing unit. In such a conventional information processing unit configured by using a plurality of computers, an expensive backplane is mounted in the cabinet of each computer, and many cables (100 or more cables at the maximum) are used to electrically connect the computers, so that much time is required for installation of the information processing unit, causing an increase in cost.
Furthermore, since the cables must be connected one by one to the computers at the destination, there is a possibility of misconnection of the cables, causing easy occurrence of cable fault including connector fault. A connector is fixedly mounted on each printed circuit board unit (CPU board) by soldering or press-fit, and a connector adapted to engage the connector of each printed circuit board unit is fixedly mounted on the backplane by soldering or press-fit. Accordingly, in engaging the connector of each printed circuit board unit with the corresponding connector of the backplane, there is a limit to the tolerance of engagement, and it is therefore difficult to position the mating connectors in the case that each printed circuit board unit and the backplane are mounted in different cabinets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connecting mechanism which can connect a plurality of electronic devices with a high accuracy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device suitable for connection with a high accuracy.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising a cabinet and a shelf accommodated in the cabinet, the shelf having a floating mechanism and a plurality of guide rails for guiding a plurality of printed circuit board units.
Preferably, the floating mechanism comprises a plurality of holes formed through the shelf, each of the holes having a first diameter; a plurality of tapped holes formed through the cabinet so as to respectively correspond to the holes of the shelf; and a plurality of screws inserted through the holes of the shelf and threadedly engaged with the tapped holes of the cabinet, respectively, each of the screws having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter. Preferably, the cabinet has a plurality of first guide pins each having a first diameter, and the shelf has a plurality of second guide pins each having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter of each first guide pin.
Preferably, the electronic device further comprises a plurality of printed circuit board units inserted in the shelf along the guide rails. Each of the printed circuit board units has a guide hole having a third diameter smaller than the second diameter of each second guide pin. Alternatively, each of the printed circuit board units may have a third guide pin having a third diameter smaller than the second diameter of each second guide pin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system composing of a plurality of electronic devices. The system comprises a first electronic device and a second electronic device mechanically and electrically connectable to the first electronic device. The first electronic device comprises a first cabinet; a first shelf accommodated in the first cabinet, the first shelf having a floating mechanism and a plurality of first guide rails; a plurality of first printed circuit board units inserted in the first shelf along the first guide rails, each of the first printed circuit board units having a first connector; a plurality of first guide pins fixed to the first cabinet, each of the first guide pins having a first diameter; and a plurality of second guide pins fixed to the first shelf, each of the second guide pins having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter. The second electronic device comprises a second cabinet; a second shelf fixedly accommodated in the second cabinet, the second shelf having a plurality of second guide rails; a backplane mounted on the second shelf, the backplane having a plurality of second connectors respectively engageable with the first connectors of the first printed circuit board units; a plurality of second printed circuit board units inserted in the second shelf along the second guide rails and electrically connected to the backplane; a plurality of first guide holes formed in the second cabinet for respectively engaging the first guide pins; and a plurality of second guide holes formed in the second shelf for respectively engaging the second guide pins.
Preferably, the floating mechanism of the first shelf comprises a plurality of holes formed through the first shelf, each of the holes having a third diameter; a plurality of tapped holes formed through the first cabinet so as to respectively correspond to the holes of the first shelf; and a plurality of screws inserted through the holes of the first shelf and threadedly engaged with the tapped holes of the first cabinet, respectively, each of the screws having a fourth diameter smaller than the third diameter.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system composing of a plurality of electronic devices. The system comprises a first electronic device and a second electronic device mechanically and electrically connectable to the first electronic device. The first electronic device comprises a first cabinet; a first shelf accommodated in the first cabinet, the first shelf having a floating mechanism and a plurality of first guide rails; a plurality of first printed circuit board units inserted in the first shelf along the first guide rails, each of the first printed circuit board units having a first connector; a plurality of first guide pins fixed to the first cabinet, each of the first guide pins having a first diameter; and a plurality of second guide pins fixed to the first shelf, each of the second guide pins having a second diameter smaller than the first diameter. The second electronic device comprises a second cabinet; a second shelf fixedly accommodated in the second cabinet, the second shelf having a plurality of second guide rails; a backplane fixed to the second cabinet, the backplane having a plurality of second connectors respectively engageable with the first connectors of the first printed circuit board units; a plurality of second printed circuit board units inserted in the second shelf along the second guide rails and electrically connected to the backplane; a plurality of first guide holes formed in the second cabinet for respectively engaging the first guide pins; and a plurality of second guide holes formed in the second cabinet for respectively engaging the second guide pins.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention and the manner of realizing them will become more apparent, and the invention itself will best be understood from a study of the following description and appended claims with reference to the attached drawings showing some preferred embodiments of the invention.